This Mentored Clinical Scientist Development Award proposed a training program through which the candidate intends to become an independent investigator in the area of psychotherapy research with an emphasis in improving access, feasibility and acceptability of treatment for adolescents in high risk populations. Towards this goal, the candidate seeks training in the conduct of clinical trials, in methods for improved feasibility and acceptability of treatment, and in assessment of psychotherapy process variables associated with acceptance and efficacy of treatment. The specific research program through which these skills will be learned is a controlled feasibility trial aimed at improving access to treatment for depression among pregnant adolescents. The training program integrates. 1) a series of apprenticeships through which the candidate will learn new methodologies from established clinical researchers, 2) supervision from clinical researchers who have adapted treatments for related populations, 3) course work in research design, statistics, and the ethical conduct of research, supervision by the primary mentor in carrying out the research. To date there exists no published report of a structured and validated treatment for depression in pregnant adolescents, despite a very high prevalence of depression among this population. Treatment of depression in pregnant adolescents may both improve clinical status in the mother and protect against morbidity in the offspring.